fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Boo
Boo (ブー, Bū) is a member of the Chinjao Family and the vice-leader of the Happo Navy. He is a martial artist who joined as a gladiator at the Corrida Colosseum to compete for the Flame-Flame Fruit. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Masaya Takatsuka (Japanese) Boo has long orange hair, put back in two ponytails, one in the back to the right and one over the left side of his face. He has shadowy eyes, and is missing a few front teeth. The Young Past Days Before the Timeskip After the Timeskip He wears black and purple vertically striped pants with a light-colored belt and a dark green paludamentum held on by a chain. On his right side, he has a dark glove, a light-colored couter, rerebrace, and a pauldron that has a skull on it. He also has a dark tattoo of a dark fanged skull surrounded by flames on his left arm. He carries three double axes on his back. Out of his family shown he was the only one without a tattoo of a number. As a Toy After his transformation into a toy, he is shaped like a jester with a wind-up key on his back. Gallery Personality He is calm and level headed, as shown when he held back Sai when he lashed out at Luffy for thanking him. He also seems to be respectful since he apologized to Luffy for Sai's outburst. He even held back his Grandfather from attacking Luffy before their match began. He seemed to be a bit of a slacker, as Sai stated that Boo was not training enough. He seemed to be the straight man to his brother when he is in his emotional state as he restrained Sai when he tried to attack Luffy and explaining to the doctor when he was apologizing. Boo seems to have no problem mocking his opponent as he called Kelly Funk a midget, even after he heard Kelly say that he did not like to be called that. Relationships Friends/Allies *Chinjao Family *Happo Navy Family *Chinjao Don (grandfather) *Sai (brother) Neutral *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Chopper Tony Tony **Robin Nico **Franky **Brook *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet *Heart Pirates **Law Trafalgar Rivals Enemies *Navy **Garp D. Monkey *Don Quixote Pirates **Doflamingo Don Quixote Abilities and Powers Not much is known about his abilities; he easily defeated Kelly Funk but was then beaten to a pulp by his brother Bobby who had merged with Kelly. Fighting Style Together with Sai, he was able to hold back his enraged grandpa Chinjao, although it is possible that Chinjao did not want to hurt his grandsons. He is strong enough to handle the danger of the New World. He is able to be second in command of the Happo Navy, although his brother stated he has not been training enough. Weapons He carries three double-bladed axes on his back. He was first shown with only two, but this was after he threw one between Luffy and a Corrida Colosseum guard. One of these axes broke when he struck Bobby Funk's back. Haki He is able to use Armament Haki, and imbues it in his axes to increase the damage dealt. However, it was still not strong enough to breach Bobby Funk's defensive body. History Past Synopsis Dressrosa Arc Major Battles *Boo vs. Corrida Colosseum Group C gladiators **Boo vs. Kelly Funk **Boo vs. Funk Brothers (Lost) *Corrida Colosseum gladiators vs. Don Quixote Pirates **Sai vs. Baby 5 Filler Battles Anime and Manga Differences Trivia & References Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Deuteragonists Category:Chinjao Family Category:Happo Navy Category:Pirates Category:First Mates Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators Category:Haki Users Category:Armament Haki Users Category:Axemen